1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power factor correction circuit having an auxiliary switch, and a power supply device and a motor driving device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, governments around the world have promoted efficient energy use in conformity with energy efficiency policies, and in particular, efficient energy use is widely recommended in electronic products and home appliances.
Inefficient energy use, according to such governmental recommendations, a power supply device supplying power to electronic products, home appliances, or the like, may employ an improvement circuit.
The improvement circuit may be, for example, a power factor correction circuit. A power factor correction circuit is a circuit for switching input power and adjusting a phase difference (power factor) between a current and a voltage of the input power to effectively transfer power to a rear stage. However, the power factor correction circuit may have a switching loss, since the input power is switched.
Meanwhile, electronic products, home appliances, and the like, mostly employ a motor in order to perform a pre-set operation, and, in order to drive such motor, appropriate power should be supplied and a power factor correction circuit for enhancing energy efficiency should be applied to the power supply device to switch input power to adjust the phase difference between the current and voltage of the input power. In this respect, however, a switching loss may occur when the input power is switched.